Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A first plurality of wireless devices associated with a wireless network element is communicated with using a first multi-antenna mode. There is a first number of the first plurality of wireless devices. A second plurality of wireless devices associated with the wireless network element is communicated with using a second multi-antenna mode. There is a second number of the second plurality of wireless devices. A request for traffic resources is received from a wireless device associated with the wireless network element. In response to the request for traffic resources, the request for traffic resources is granted based on whether the first number satisfies a first criteria and whether the second number satisfies a second criteria.
A method of allocating traffic resources is disclosed. A request for an allocation of traffic resources is received from a wireless device. A first number of wireless devices that are using a first multi-antenna mode to communicate with a wireless network element is determined. If the request for the allocation of traffic resources is granted, the wireless network element will provide the traffic resources. A second number of wireless devices that are using a second multi-antenna mode to communicate with the wireless network element is determined. Based on the first number satisfying a first criteria, and the second number satisfying a second criteria, it is determined whether to grant the request for the allocation of traffic resources.
A communication system is disclosed. A base station is in wireless communication with a first number of a first plurality of devices, a second number of a second plurality of devices, and a requesting device. The first plurality of devices is using a first multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique to communicate with the base station. The second plurality of devices is using a second MIMO technique to communicate with the base station. A control system receives a request for an allocation of base station resources associated with the requesting device. The control system receives a first indicator of the first number and a second indicator of the second number. The control system determines whether to grant the request for an allocation of base station resources based on whether the first indicator satisfies a first criteria and whether the second indicator satisfies a second criteria.